


Late

by EuphyAsphy



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: As Always I Can't Write Properly, Bitter ending, Established Relationship, Gen, Marriage Blues, Why Did I Write This?, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphyAsphy/pseuds/EuphyAsphy
Summary: "Why are you getting the marriage blues all of a sudden, Don't say stupid things. What right do I have to decide?"It's painful to know that you may adore me, however, the feelings that we hold for each other is too different.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> Ginoza is the one who's narrating the whole story-line.

_The man that I love is gentle and yet so cruel._  
  
"If you disapprove of the marriage, just tell me to stop and I will. The decision is yours."   
  
_It's painful._   
  
"Why are you getting the marriage blues all of a sudden, Don't say stupid things. What right do I have to decide?"   
  
_It's painful to know that you may adore me, however, the feelings that we hold for each other is too different._   
  
\-------  
  
"In sickness and In health, until death do you part."   
  
_I am a coward._  
  
"Do you pledge on this sacred vow of marriage?"   
  
_Unable to speak. Unable to move._   
  
"I do."   
  
_Hoping for a happy ending that doesn't exist._   
  
"As expected, you look rather dashing with a suit on. "   
  
_Hoping that I had the courage to tell you,_  
  
"That's embarrassing hearing it from you. "   
  
_That I love you,_   
  
"But I am praising you, aren't I? "   
  
_That I wanted to have you as mine,_   
  
"Thank you for being here by the way, "   
  
_That I wanted to claim your heart as my own,_   
  
"There's no need for that. "   
  
_I guess, everything's too late._


End file.
